


Even Batman Gets a Snow Day

by sofia_gigante



Series: Dark Knight, Bright Son [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Snowed In, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just this once, Bruce can take the night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Batman Gets a Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [蝙蝠侠也能偷个懒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337832) by [ginettecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat)



> This is completely raw and unbeta-ed, written in like, two hours. Sneaking in just under the wire for the Flash Freeze Fic challenge.
> 
> Also available in Russian on [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4183078) thanks to Pastometer and her wonderful offer to translate this fic!

“What time is it?”

For a moment, Clark pretended he hadn’t heard Bruce’s question. He didn’t lift his head from Bruce’s shoulder, didn’t stop running his fingers over the sweat-dappled contours of his chest. He kept his eyes closed, his breathing even. Maybe Bruce would think he’d fallen asleep.

“Kal,” Bruce said, a hint of gentle humor in his voice, “you’re not fooling me.”

Clark opened his eyes grudgingly and looked up to meet Bruce’s gaze. “No? Not even a little bit?”

“I know you don’t sleep.” Bruce chuckled lightly and kissed Clark’s forehead. Tender as the gesture was, Clark’s heart sank. That little kiss was always Bruce’s signal that he was about to leave, break free from their post-coital cocoon. Tonight was no exception. Clark held back his sigh as Bruce slipped away from beside him, and he heard the tell-tale beep of Bruce’s watch activating as he checked in with the Batcomputer downstairs.

“How is it out there?” Clark asked, more to fill the silence than out of curiosity. He knew how it was, the same as it’d been since he’d arrived at Wayne Manor two hours before—snowing like crazy. The blizzard had been going on for over a day now. Clark had spent much of that day patrolling the East Coast, helping out where he was needed, but on the whole it had been rather…quiet. Most folks had the good sense to stay indoors, and Clark had felt he’d had the time to stop in and check in on Bruce and Alfred, make sure they were weathering the storm all right.

“Slow,” Bruce said, “police are mostly getting calls about downed power lines. Still. I should get out there.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, reaching down to pick his briefs up off the floor.

Clark couldn’t help but study Bruce’s back, his gaze tracing the map of old scars etched into his flesh from the times when Batman’s armor just hadn't been enough. Clark’s heart twinged. Bruce gave so much of himself, pushed himself so hard. Surely, on a night like tonight…

“You really think the Batmobile is up for it? The roads are completely snowed in.” Clark asked.

“I’ll take the plane into Gotham tonight.” 

Clark’s chest tightened. That was an even worse idea, even with the plane’s high-tech scanners. But he knew if he even hinted at his trepidation, it would only galvanize Bruce, make him want to prove Clark wrong.

So, instead, Clark kept silent, absently twisting his Kryptonite ring on his finger as he watched Bruce get dressed. He knew he should take the ring off and place it back in its lead-lined box, get out of the warm bed and find his own clothes. He should send Bruce off to his patrol with a final kiss and a promise to see him soon, and return to his own responsibilities.  

He just couldn’t make himself do it right now. Even without his super-hearing he could still hear the wind howling outside the window. Days like these were made for hiding inside. Here, there was the warmth of the in-room fireplace, the softness of the ridiculously silky sheets, the smell of Bruce still clinging to the pillow. Outside, there was only blinding snow and icy cold, a world frozen over and hidden away.

Once he was fully dressed, Bruce looked down at Clark with an odd mix of longing and regret. “You’re…you’re welcome to stay, of course. I should be back by—”

“No. It’s all right.” Clark sat up, suddenly feeling dumb. What would he do? Lay in bed and moon over Bruce for the next twelve hours? Go downstairs to the media room and join Alfred for his _Downton Abbey_ marathon? He was Superman. He had his own job to do.

Bruce bit his lower lip, and looked down at his watch. He looked back at Clark, and swallowed hard. Clark felt suddenly guilty. It’s not like Bruce _wanted_ to go out in the middle a blizzard for his nightly patrol, but he had a mission. A duty—

“Look, there’s nothing urgent right now. I think—I think I can stay for a little while longer.”

“You sure?” Clark asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. He wanted to be supportive. If something happened out there, and Batman wasn’t there because Bruce had been here with him…

Bruce was already pulling his shirt off again, though, his eyes glued to Clark. “I am.”

Clark smiled, and pulled open the covers to welcome Bruce back as he slid back between the sheets. Clark nestled against his side again, resting his head on Bruce’s chest. He felt the same sort of childish joy he’d felt as a boy, whenever school had been canceled on account of snow.

So. Even Batman gets to take a snow day today,” Clark murmured.

Bruce kissed Clark’s forehead again, soft and lingering. “Just this once.”

“Just this once.” Clark smiled against Bruce’s chest. The storm would last another day. Maybe, if they were phenomenally lucky, so would the quiet.


End file.
